thezzazzglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Missingno.exe/Transcription
Intro First time Oh, hello there. I was expecting you. So you decided to try to rescue that person who went too deep into the world of glitches... Look at you, thinking that you are able to do anything here... MissingNo. appears. This is my domain. You can try to fight me as much as you want. And guess what? Nothing will happen. I can interact with your world. You, however, cannot interact with mine. Try it now. Punch your computer screen. I assure you that nothing will happen... So, now, after you realized that you have no power, it would be a great idea... The screen flashes white twice ...to die. The screen goes bright red, and a loud noise plays Oh wait. That wouldn't be any fun. I don't have to kill you right away. I don't have to destroy your world immediately Instead, I can play with you for a bit. After all, you downloaded and executed me. It would be a shame if I didn't use that fact to my advantage... A window titled "Format Local Disk (C:)" appears. Didn't they ever tell you that running untrusted executables is a bad idea? Now you get to suffer the consequences of it. A window titled "Opening ChildPorn.zip" appears. And now you get to suffer even more consequences. A window titled "BIOS flashing" appears. I've prepared a lot of consequences for you! You probably want to avoid them, right? I have an offer just for you! I want to have a bit of fun before I kill you. So let's have a glitch quiz! I will ask you some glitch trivia questions! Answer as many as you can! You can give me a wrong answer only 5 times throughout the whole quiz! If you give me more than 5 wrong answers, you die! Your computer dies, too! So... Let's begin the quiz show! Other times If the player's last attempt was a bad or secret ending: Hello there. Otherwise: Why did you come back? To rub your victory in my face? MissingNo. appears. Let's just get to the point. The Quiz The player has 30 seconds to answer each question. Letting a question time out has the same effect as choosing a wrong answer. Up until question 4, the player if given a choice to 'Go on' or 'Cry.' Choosing 'Cry' tells the player that "Screaming is against the rules." and continues to the question's normal intro. Correct answers are shown in bold. The quiz begins. The music you hear fills you with determination. Question 1 The quiz continues. The music makes you wonder if you would ever smooch a ghost. Question 2 The quiz continues. You hear a voice from far away. Don't worry! I will be able to save us both! When I was captured, I brought a very interesting item with me. It's called '8F'. You see where this is going? With a little bit of programming magic, we can escape this world together! But I need to prepare an item list to pull this off. Just buy me some more time while I try to make stuff work, OK? Question 3 The quiz continues Question 4 The quiz continues. There are still tons of questions left. Question 5 The quiz continues. You hear a voice from far away. Again. Hang in there! I'm still preparing the item list! I'm having a hard time though, since I didn't bring an opcode table with me. You will have to give me a little bit more time! Question 6 The quiz continues. There are still tons of questions left. Question 7 The quiz continues. There are still tons of questions left. Question 8 The quiz continues. Will the questions ever end? Question 9 You hear a voice from far away. Again. OK! It seems like my item list is starting to take shape! In a minute or two, I should be able to 8F us out from here! The quiz continues. You hit the big one-oh! Question 10 The quiz continues. You feel like you're going to have an overused quote. Question 11 The quiz continues. Will the questions ever end? Question 12 The quiz continues. Will the questions ever end? Question 13 You hear a voice from far away. Again. I'm almost done, but I ran into some problems! I don't have a TM15 with me, and I have to glitch myself a copy! Stay strong! The power of 8F is coming! Question 14 The quiz continues. Question 15 The quiz continues. MISSINGNO. looks surprised by your glitching knowledge. Question 16 The quiz continues. MISSINGNO. looks surprised by your glitching knowledge. Question 17 The quiz continues. MISSINGNO. is trying hard to think of a question for you. Question 18 You hear a voice from far away. Again. I got my TM15! But... It's only one copy, so I will have to duplicate it. Wait just a little longer! The time is near! Question 19 The quiz continues. MISSINGNO. might be running out of questions to ask? Question 20 The quiz continues. MISSINGNO. is trying hard to think of a question for you. Question 21 The quiz continues. MISSINGNO. is harnessing the power of the Internet. Question 22 The quiz continues. Question 23 The quiz continues. Question 24 You hear a voice from far away. Again. It's almost ready! In a few moments, I will use 8F to get us out from here! Wait just a tiny bit longer! Question 25 Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time. Question 26 The quiz continues. You hear a voice from far away. Again. Everything's done. I will activate my code in a moment! Hold on tight! Question 27 The quiz continues. You hear a voice from far away. Again. Wait, no! I have 195 Repels instead of 205! Good thing I noticed this in time and didn't execute the code! If I did, I would probably crash the world and delete all your progress... I will apply a fix real soon! Question 28 The quiz continues. You hear a voice from far away. Again. I fixed my error! I will run the code in a moment, I promise! Question 29 The quiz continues. Good Ending OK! I'm ready! I'm running the code! The screen flashes many colors, then goes black. We did it! I can see the exit! I owe you a big thanks. If you didn't keep MISSINGNO. busy, I would never be able to escape. Thanks to you, I can now return to my daily schedule of breaking Pokémon games! Also, good job on the quiz! You really seem to know a lot about Pokémon glitches. If you want, you can try to redo the quiz if you want. My code left the EXE intact. If you're really bored, you can try to aim for the best score! You can also try doing some other things. Maybe there's a secret ending or something? And if you really have nothing better to do with your time... ...you can try and count all the Undertale references. Viewers were demanding them, so I fulfilled their wishes. Farewell!